The Marauder's Apprentices
by KankuroChopper
Summary: I can't really write a summary without giving spoilers,so all i'll write is this: Fred and George travel back in time, and become the marauder's apprentices.
1. Yoshiro Hagashi

**This is only my second fanfic total, and first HP one, so I hope it's good and funny, and I don't know how good it'll be, but I hope you give me your honest review. Read it! And this happens before Fred and George are pranksters, though they still have an affinity for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only some OC's that might pop up at some point, in fact, I think one will pop up in this chapter.**

"Hey George! Come here! They've opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley! I wonder what they sell!" shouted Fred Weasley to his twin brother.

"Looks like prank time turners are their best seller. Those sound fun!" replied George as he walked into the shop. "Ooh! There's a giant time turner on display! Let's touch it!" George said to Fred, reaching his finger at it, slowly advancing. Suddenly, an Asian wizard slapped his hand away from the giant time turner.

"Oi! No touchy! Bad! Big No-no! Not good! It on display! No touchy! This thing is real! Bad if you turn knob! Very bad! Foolish boys!" The man said before muttering something about "fucking twerps" and "little idiots". A name tag identified him as the manager of the store, named Yoshiro Hagashi, a famous wizard prankster from Japan, also known for his insane ravings. At least according to Fred and George's favorite book, Fabulous Pranks and the Ones Who Made Them.

Fred looked at his brother with a mischievous look in his eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Best prank ever?"

"Best prank ever."

**Bada boom! What do you think of that? Sorry if it's a little short, but I have learned cliffhangers are the best endings, especially if you have to wait for the next thing! So since it's so short, next one will be extra long. Lifetime supply of Honeydukes sweets to anyone who can guess the prank!**

**Review Pweees!**


	2. Sono Tripudio!

**Hey hey, I don't have any reviews yet, therefore, no guesses at the prank! So, I guess I'll save that for next chapter. So this chapter will be in the time of the marauders! Basically, it's a huge prank of theirs, and you won't believe who they pull it on! (They're just warming up after summer; this isn't nearly as bad as a later one.)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP!**

"Hey Moony! Let's work on that jinx!" James Potter, also known as Prongs, whispered to Reamus Lupin, also known as Moony.

"Please. We're practically done! We just need someone to test it out on! How about Wormtail?" Moony suggested, nodding his head to the bed where their friend, Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, slept. Moony wasn't feeling too great towards him after the last full moon when Pettigrew, in his animagus rat form, bit Moonie's werewolf tail. Afterwards, Moony shouted at him.

"HEY! WHAT THE CRAP! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! WHAT IF YOU HAVE DAMN RABIES?"

"Hey, now that's just not nice! You promised we would test the next jinx on me! Plus, it wouldn't be nice to test his birthday prank on him!"(By the way, I have no idea when his birthday is) objected Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot.

"Fine, we'll test it on you, Padfoot. But we're putting a silencing charm on Wormtail's bed and the rest of the room so no one but us can hear you.** Sono Tripudio!**" Moony shouted, waving his wand at Padfoot.

Scene shift!

"**Sono Tripudio!**" muttered the three Marauders who had held a secret meeting the night before at breakfast while pointing their wands at the staff table. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started singing "Dragosta Din Tie" while dancing the Chicken Dance.

"Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,  
she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,  
Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,  
Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum  
Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,  
Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay"

Looking flustered because of his sudden random performance in the middle of the great hall, he sat down, only to have Professor McGonagall jolt out of her seat and start singing "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" and doing The Robot.

"Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!"

Everyone, including the Marauders, were shocked by this outburst. Professor McGonagall forced herself to sit down and almost immediately after, the new divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, stood up, started singing " I Gotta Feeling" while dancing the Tango with her plate.

"**I gotta feeling...**

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling... Woohoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night,

Let's live it up

I got my money,

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like oh my God

Jump off that sofa,

Let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced out

And losing all control

(Chi CHi Chi)

Fill up my cup,

Mazel tov

Look at her dancing,

Just take it off

Let's paint the town,

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof,

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

And do it and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it and do it

And do it, do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta a feeling

Tonight's the night

(Hey! )

Let's live it up

(Let's live it up)

I got my money

(Paid! )

Let's spend it up

(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it

(Smash it)

Like oh my God

(Like oh my God)

Jump off that sofa

(Come on! )

Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup

(Drank)

Mazel tov

(L'chaim)

Look at her dancing

(Move it, move it)

Just take it off

Let's paint the town

(Paint the town)

We'll shut it down

(Let's shut it down)

Let's burn the roof

(Whoooo)

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

And do it and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it and

Do it and do it,

Do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come,

Here we go,

We gotta rock

(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Easy come,

Easy go,

Now we on top

(Top top top top top)

Feel the shot,

Body rock,

Rock it,

Don't stop

(Stop stop stop stop stop)

Round and round, up and down,

Around the clock

(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday,

Wednesday and Thursday

Friday, Saturday,

Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get,

Get with us, you know what we say, say

Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Woohoo"

Professor Trelawney forced herself to sit down, waiting for the next person to stand up and start singing and dancing. She then put down her plate, hoping _that_ would trigger it, but nothing happened. She then stood up again and joined McGonagall and Dumbledore as they marched over to the Marauders, who happened to be clapping Pettigrew on the back and wishing him happy birthday when the shadow of the three teachers loomed over them.

*gulp* *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* All four Marauders gulped as they sensed they were in trouble.

Scene skip!

"So," inquired Dumbledore, "exactly how what did that jinx do?"

Moony was the one to answer. " It simply makes you sing your favorite song, dance your favorite dance, and completely humiliate yourself!" he said smoothly.

"So why did only we do that?" McGonagall asked Padfoot.

"Well, only three jinxes were fired. We didn't know who they'd hit." He answered calmly.

"And why," Trelawney asked, " did you decide that you should make a jinx?"

"Well," said Prongs, " it's Peter's birthday, and this is his present!"

"Ohh…" the professors said as realization dawned on them

"So," Dumbledore asked again, " What are the words for the jinx?"\

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall and Trelawney yelled at him

The Marauders smiled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" They said as they ran out of Dumbledore's office.

**So, what ya think? Huh? Huh? Was it good? Sorry if it was too long, but I said I would make it extra long in compensation for last chapter's shortness. So anyway,**

**Review Pwees!**


	3. Parvus Minor Minimus

**Well, no one guessed, so I'll just put the Weasley prank in this chapter. Blah blah blah. Sorry for not updating for so long, I was in Denver and the house I was staying at didn't have Internet.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, blah de da de da. I don't own hp.**

"I, Fred Weasley, will now shrink this giant time turner shrink without a wand! Parvus Minor Minimus!" Fred shouted while making fancy hand movements at the giant time turner, which was covered by a giant sheet so the audience couldn't see George hiding behind it, casting the spell with a wand. After all, it is a little spell and little spells can be cast in that shop without being found out by the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was amazed when the time turner started shrinking before their eyes. But, as the time turner shrunk, the sheet also went down, revealing George hiding with his wand drawn.

"Oops. We probably could have spent more time thinking about that." Fred and George said. "Oh well! Now we have all the time in the world!" They picked up the time turner, now small and got ready to turn it.

"No! That amount of power packed into such a small package could send you back…" Yoshiro shouted as they turned the time turner. "a hundred years!" he completed.

Fred and George had turned it half a turn and then stopped. Somehow, using a shrunken time turner had warped them into the Gryffindor common room, where they were standing on the heads of three boys. Both of them had their feet on a portly boy's face. The boy seemed to have been looking up when the Weasleys warped in. Fred had his foot on top of a boy's head with very unruly black hair, and he seemed very shocked to have a boy standing on his head. George was standing on a boy who had very pale skin and sandy brown hair. Sitting on the floor was a boy with black chin-length hair. A moment of awkward silence passed. The only noise was the portly boy, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"!" the silence was broken by the boy sitting on the floor's laughing fit and the twin Weasleys crashing to the floor as the sandy haired boy and black haired boy punching the backs of their knees.

The twins came to their senses and knew why they thought they recognized the boys. " You're the Marauders!" they shouted.

**So, I thought it was good, and I hope you do too.**

**Review Pwees!**

**P.S. someone said I know too many lyrics, but the truth is, I just know how to copy and paste.**


	4. The Marauders Revealed

**Yeah! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

"How do you know who we are? Did Evans tell you?" the chin-haired boy said. "See James? I told you telling your girlfriend would give us trouble!"

"No, who's Evans?" Fred asked, marveling at his childhood heroes. Just as he said those words, a red haired girl with bright green eyes and some freckles walked into the room. Everyone except the boy called James saw her.

"Who is Evans? She is annoying," the red haired girl stomped out of the room at this, "but she's wonderful. Best girl in the world. I swear, Lily Evans is amazing!" finished James. The chin-haired boy poked James on the shoulder.

"Um, she was just in here. She left after you called her annoying." He said.

"Oi! I'm going after her, you interrogate this lot!" James shouted as he zipped out of the common room.

"Lumos" chin-hair said and brought his lit wand close to Fred's face. "So, if Evans didn't tell you, who did? How did you know about us?"

"First, what's the date?" George asked.

"October 15, 1978" the sandy haired boy said promptly.

"Hey! Reamus! Why did you tell them? Now they have an alibi!" the chin-haired boy shouted. "What are your names?"

"Sirius Black. And Reamus Lupin." They said as one.

"No, that's us. Now, Who are you?"

"James Potter. And Peter Pettigrew." They said, once again, as one.

"No, that's me!" squeaked the portly boy "And James, too! The question is, who are you?"

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service, milord." They said, bowing.

"Huh?" The three marauders in that room looked puzzled.

"We have memorized every single hex, charm, and spell you have ever used for pranks! For example, Sono Tripudio!" they shouted, pointing their wands at Sirius.

**So, two chapters in 24 hours! Actually, more like 5 hours. Anyways, next chapter you learn what happens when it's cast on Sirius! Honeydukes to anybody who guesses his favorite song/dance!**

**Review Pweese!**


	5. Sirius Song

**Whooohooo! Sorry, but you're wrong XXForrestStarXX!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

Sirius suddenly jumped up and started break dancing while singing Back in Black

"Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm leadin' the pack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Outta sight"

Sirius sat down once he was done with his song, shocked. "How do you know the words for the spell? We haven't told anyone!"

"Not yet." Fred said. "But we know you used this spell this morning. On the day of October 15, 1978 at eight thirty in the morning on Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the crazy new Professor Trelawney."

"How do you know?" Reamus asked

"Because of this!" Fred said, whipping out his book

Pettigrew started reading the title "Fabulous Pranks and the Ones Who Made Them" he had a questioning tone in his voice "But why would it be in there?"

"Where to start…" Fred began

**So, how'd you like it? It needs some work, but it's still pretty good, right?**

**Review Pwees!**


	6. The boxing chocolate frog cards

**Hey there, sorry it's been so long, but I had to delete my progress, and I finally got a facebook and got caught up in that, plus I got lots of new legend of Zelda games, so it's been a really hectic last few months, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I should have to do this anymore.**

James had come in during the middle of Sirius' wonderful performance.

"So what you're saying is that you're from the future and we're in that book of yours? I find that hard to believe, even if you did know the words to the spell." James huffed.

"You still don't believe us? We'll show you the book then." Fred opened the book to its bookmark and stuck it in front of James's face.

"The boxing chocolate frog cards made by Jillian Evans," He read aloud "Evans? Her mom was a prankster? Big deal! What does this have to do with us?"

"What? Evans? There's no Evans in our book! Gimme that, Fred!" George snatched the book from his twins hands and flipped to the copyright page. "Uh, I don't think this is her mom, James. This book was written in 1893."

"That's impossible, George! It was published in 1980! Just a few years before we were born!" Fred shouted, outraged. Probably the only book he would ever read was replaced by an older volume!

"From the details of your explanation, it seems possible that you did travel through time. Only one way to tell for sure." said Reamus.

"TO THE KITCHEN!" screamed Sirius, receiving strange looks from all of the Marauders and Weasleys, even Lily (Evans), who had just come in to speak to James. "What? I can't be hungry?"

**For the sake of your non-confusion, I am going to call the marauders by their codename except when they are talking not amongst themselves, and call Lily Lily. To make sure It never takes this long to update again, I will be taking suggestions in the reviews.**

**Review Pwees!**


End file.
